During various foot treatment procedures such as pedicures or the trimming of toenails, for example, it is typically necessary for a person to sit with his or her feet resting on a raised support. Lack of a suitable foot support renders it difficult to easily accomplish the foot treatment in a satisfactory fashion. Therefore, a stool is needed which is capable of supporting one or both feet of a user during a foot treatment procedure.